Snowflakes and Promises
by Sara Jaye
Summary: When Eliwood speaks of his home and its traditions, Ninian can't help but feel a little warm inside. Then she remembers the secret she keeps, and feels cold once more.


For princess_alyss, for the Christmas FE Exchange

* * *

"Do you miss Ilia?"

The question took her completely by surprise, and Ninian nearly lost her footing.

"W-what?" she stammered. "I'm sorry, Lord Eliwood, I was-"

"It's okay," he said, offering her his arm just as he had in the desert. "I was just curious, I heard you tell Florina you were born there...how long have you and Nils been traveling, anyway?"

"Oh...several years now," she said, taking his arm and leaning slightly against him. "Yes, sometimes...I do miss Ilia, especially when the weather is too warm in other places. I've missed the snow especially." She sighed as a few flakes dusted her cheeks. "I wish we didn't have to be fighting a battle in this..."

"Too beautiful to be stained with blood?" Eliwood nodded. "It didn't snow a whole lot back in Pherae, but when it did...I remember this one time Hector was visiting, and we spent the whole afternoon building a fort and throwing snowballs," he said, then chuckled. "We came in soaking wet and my mother was fretting that we'd catch colds, but my father-"

He felt her shake a little just then, but when he turned to see what was wrong, he noticed her trying not to _laugh._

"Ninian?"

"I-I'm sorry, my lord, it's just...the image of you as a little boy, throwing snowballs," she giggled, "it seems so...well, first of all I can't picture you so small!" A brief image of herself holding a red-haired toddler in her arms flashed in her mind for some reason. "Ah, and second of all...you don't seem like the type to throw snowballs."

"Well, not _now_, of course, but when I was younger..." Eliwood smiled. "And of course, there was always the Winter Solstice. It would always snow on that day, and at night everyone would gather outside the church to sing and light candles," he said. "Then the priest would tell us the story of Saint Elimine's triumph over the darkness of the Scouring, and the old ladies of the village would prepare a feast from the game and fowl the hunters had amassed."

"That sounds lovely," Ninian said.

"It is." Eliwood sighed wistfully. "It's too bad I won't be home for it this year," he said. "I imagine Mother will be quite lonely going to church by herself." He looked so sad, and Ninian's heart ached for him, for his mother, she repressed the urge to blame herself yet again as she remembered Lord Eliwood's words to her back in the desert. _My father's death was not your fault, please don't beat yourself up for what Nergal caused._

"...you're homesick, aren't you?" she asked. "I...I wish there were something I could do for you, my lord."

Eliwood suddenly reached over to stroke her cheek and smiled.

"There is, actually," he said. "After we finish fighting, there's a church not too far from here and I plan to go. Will you come with me?"

"Oh..." Ninian blushed. "I-I would be honored, Lord Eliwood! But surely..."

"It's not going to be just like back home," he said, "but as long as I can sing and light a candle with you it will be more than good enough. And after this is over, Ninian, I want you to come back to Pherae with me so we can celebrate it properly."

Ninian felt as though she were being torn in half. To return to Lycia as Lord Eliwood's bride would be a dream come true for her, but her secret...he didn't know who she was, why she'd come here, that all they were going through was _her_ fault. She looked away from him, fighting back tears, but when she looked back he was still smiling at her, his brilliant red hair was dotted with snowflakes and suddenly the torn feeling was replaced by a warm happiness.

"Yes," she said. "That would be wonderful, Lord Eliwood, and I look forward to that day!"

"So do I," Eliwood said, drawing her into his embrace.

_I don't care whether or not he knows my secret,_ she thought as he kissed her, _He loves me, I love him and for once I'm going to let myself be happy._


End file.
